minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Face
''Words from the Author (BlueHeart7693) '' Shadows were probably just cliche figures that parents used to scare their kids for fun (Like my parents did……..). ''' '''However, having your faith tested can be worse than seeing things. You need to trust yourself which was the hardest part. ''The Story '' As a child, my brother used to prank me with all these dumb Shadow pranks. He would cut up a black piece of paper, and surprise me at night (Dumb thing). Sorry if this story might be long. ' '''I thought I had schizophrenia when I was about 12 when I started seeing black blurs moving around. ' '“Gah!” I yelled in surprise. ' '“It’s your ‘schizophrenia” my brother teased. I gave him a playful, but stern stare. When I headed up the stairs of our house, I got dizzy, and climbed up the stairs on all 4 limbs. ' '“Okay, pull yourself together (+_+)” I thought. I sat on the couch and hugged a pillow. ' 'I heard my dad walk out of the kitchen. ' '“Why are you making out with the pillow?” he joked. ' '“Really?” I asked with a smile. ' '“No!” He laughed. I watched him walk back into the kitchen stiffly. ' '“You can go upstairs and do your stuff. Whatever world your building, I know you can make amazing online art.” his dad patted him on the back. ' '“Yes I do.” I smiled back. ' 'I got into my world. When I’m in my world, I feel this sudden tranquility that I just can’t explain. I set the mode to sunny, and I would build gigantic houses and camp there. In my world, I feel like I can venture out into the wilderness. ' 'In my world, I feel more like me……… ' 'It’s not that I don’t feel like myself occasionally, it’s just that I feel better and safer whenever I’m in my world. ' 'I would walk around and chop trees to build and I loved it………. ' 'I like to ask people if they have a spot to calm down in, but they sometimes judge mine. I judge theirs back, and we laugh about it, that’s probably how I got popular. ' 'However, lately I have been getting more anxious. I have heard stories of hackers on MC and I always watch my back while playing. ' 'Well, it’s my self-consciousness that makes me think that I will be attacked by those stupid things. ' '''I was playing in my personal world with the sound of the TV blaring outside. “He’s up, he shoots, HE SCORES!!!!!!!!!” I heard from the TV. ' '''I ventured out and went into the forest that I loved. ' '''I watched as cows came towards me and left (To admit, I killed half of them for food). I built my own little campout. However, that day didn’t feel like any normal day in my world. ' '''Today it felt different. ' 'It felt Peculiar ' 'It felt strange. ' 'It started to rain. It was looking like one of those cliche melancholy scenes in the movies. I breathed deep. ' 'I felt brave all of a sudden. I felt adrenaline through my blood. ' 'I saw something in the chat, that made me stare for a long time. ' '''BlueHeart7693: It’s not just you BlueHeart7693: its me too BlueHeart7693: But I just can’t ' '''BlueHeart7693: I have a shattered face ' 'Shattered Face? ' '''BlueHeart7693: I feel scared BlueHeart7693: You left ''' '''Me: I left what? BlueHeart7693: It’s in your heart BlueHeart7693: Emptiness ''' '''BlueHeart7693: Fear Me: No I actually felt that way. Well, I later saw a character. He had a face that was broken. ' '''BlueHeart7693: Don’t look at me ' '''BlueHeart7693:I was shattered BlueHeart7693: I want to make sure this doesn’t happen to you too ' '''Wait, this might have happened to me? ' 'BlueHeart7693: I will test you ' '''I’m being tested by this creature. What will he test me on? My knowledge, my skill. BlueHeart7693: Your faith ''' '''BlueHeart7693: Your trust BlueHeart7693: Do you believe in yourself? ' '''Me: I don’t know how to answer that question ' '''BlueHeart7693: I believe that you do BlueHeart7693: I believe that you won’t fail in life like I did. ' '''Minecraft crashed, and my dad, and mom called me and my brother down for dinner. ' 'I continued to ask myself. ' '“Do you really have faith in yourself?” ' 'I’m being tested on trust and faith. My weak spots. It’s what I have the least of. ' '''“No,” I thought. “Don’t think like that” I told myself. ' '''I got into bed, and dream until the next day. ' 'I had no dream though. ' 'I thought of nothing. ' 'The only thing I can think of was surviving and depending on how I view myself. ' 'When I got in my world the next day, BlueHeart was there. ' '''BlueHeart7693: Come We walked until we reached a pit. I was bottomless. It had no end to it. There was however, a paper thin line that lead to the other side. ' '''I was afraid. For once in my life I knew what it felt like to truly be afraid. ' 'BlueHeart7693: Afraid? ' 'Me: NO! ' 'BlueHeart7693: go on child ' 'I concentrated, and got across. ' 'The map changed. ' 'I was teleported into a building with maces, spikes, and a guillotine. ' 'BlueHeart7693: Put your head on that guillotine ' 'I was shaking. ' 'BlueHeart7693: I will let it go, and if you want to live, you have to say stop at the correct moment, and trust me. ' 'I rested my head, and knelt my character. ' 'BlueHeart got the rope, and let it go. ' '''Me: STOP! I felt nothing, and looking up, the blade was ½ inch away from my neck. ' '''Suddenly, I didn’t feel safe anymore. ' 'Me: Why are you doing this? ' 'BlueHeart7693: Because when I did this, I failed to believe in myself ' 'I was teleported once again. ' 'This time, I a clone of my avatar tied to a chair, and I had a knife in my hand. ' 'BlueHeart7693: Take a shot ' '''I was forced to kill myself…….. Me: You’re insane Me: I hate you ' '''BlueHeart7693: It’s for your own good ' 'Me: NO! IT’S JUST YOUR PLAN TO TORTURE ME ' 'BlueHeart7693: :) ' 'I saw BlueHeart grab the knife, but I stopped him, and stabbed him instead. ' 'BlueHeart7693: :) ' 'BlueHeart7693: I knew you could do it. ' 'He left my game. ' 'I know that this day made me stronger. I believed, in myself, and I grew tougher. ' 'But all I knew was that I still had a shattered face as my faith. ' 'But I have been training to do better. ' ''Author's note ' If you ever have your faith tested, make sure that you believe. You will come out stronger, or you will come out dead. Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Entities